1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric power steering system.
2. Discussion of Background
In some electric power steering systems, the mounting position of a motor that generates steering assist force varies depending on whether the electric power steering system is used for a left side steering wheel vehicle or for a right side steering wheel vehicle. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-130890 (JP 2004-130890 A) describes that a first connection portion to which an electric motor applied to a left-side steering wheel vehicle is connected and a second connection portion to which an electric motor applied to a right-side steering wheel vehicle is connected are formed in a control board.
However, because the first connection portion and the second connection portion in JP 2004-130890 A are used to supply electric power to the electric motor, the first connection portion and the second connection portion tend to be large in size. As a result, the size of the control board increases, which causes an increase in the size of the electric power steering system.